COLD
by Akane-Rihime
Summary: "Kau tahu Sasuke sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa aku membenci musim dingin." /SasuNaru/CANON.


Musim dingin telah tiba. Membuat desa kebanggaan hokage ketiga ini diselimuti oleh salju. Membuat warganya terpaksa memakai pakaian tebal berlapis-lapis untuk menghangatkan diri dari suhu minus beberapa derajat ini. Sebagian juga ada yang menghentikan pekerjaan di luar dan memilih menghangatkan diri dibalik futon yang hangat. Dengan turunnya salju yang dijadikan sebagai tameng untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Biarpun cuaca yang dingin akan tetapi suasana di desa Konoha tetaplah hangat. Tidak sedikit pula warganya yang menyambut salju ini dengan penuh keceriaan. Anak-anak yang terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan saat salju pertama turun. Pertama kalinya melihat benda putih lembut bagaikan kapas turun satu persatu dari langit dan menumpuk di tanah. Terutama kegembiraan dari beberapa keluarga yang akhirnya dapat melewatkan waktu bersama di rumah. Seorang ayah yang biasanya selalu bekerja di luar melewatkan waktunya bersama anak-anaknya dan istrinya. Menghangatkan diri dengan menyantap nabe yang dihidangkan dalam panci besar bersama-sama. Canda dan tawa mereka lewatkan bersama. Membuat cuaca dingin ini terlupakan begitu saja.

Hanya seorang bocah, yang sangat membenci datangnya musim dingin. Sosoknya memperhatikan keluarga yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Menatap sebuah keluarga bahagia sedang tertawa bersama dengan tatapan sendu. Semangat yang ia keluarkan saat ia hendak membeli ramen kesukaannya untuk menghangatkan diri lenyap begitu saja saat melihat sosok keluarga indah itu dan iapun tersadar. Bahwa yang dia butuhkan bukan semangkok ramen hangat untuk menghilangkan cuaca dingin ini.

* * *

**COLD**

Author : Akane-Rihime

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)

Warning : CANON WORLD. Ini saat SasuNaru masih genin. bener-bener author newbie _ kalau ada kata yang salah atau OOC mohon maaf

* * *

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli ramen. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Dia tidak ingin di rumah. Rumah yang hanya berisikan dirinya tanpa kehadiran siapapun membuatnya merasa kesepian. Cuaca yang dingin menjadi semakin dingin. Sakura pasti sedang bersama kedua orangtuanya, Kakashi sedang menjalani misi jouninnya. Teman-teman seangkatannya pun pasti melewatkan waktu bersama keluarga mereka.

Ah, Bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?

Sampai kakinya terhenti di lapangan tempat ia biasa berlatih bersama tim nya. Karena melihat sosok yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya.

"Sasuke!"

Onyx hitam kelam itu memutar. Menatap sosok bocah berambut kuning dengan datar.

"Ck, urusatonkachi." Gumamnya.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini Sasuke? Bengong seperti orang bodoh begitu." Naruto terkikik menghampiri si raven yang sedang terduduk disamping tiang kayu tempat ia terikat saat mengambil lonceng dari kakashi.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Teme! Kamu menyebalkan sekali sih! Sudah cuaca dingin sikapmu tetap dingin. Membuat semuanya semakin dingin saja. Cih." Protes Naruto sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Justru kau yang aneh, cuaca dingin seperti ini tapi sikap hiperaktifmu itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun." Jelas Sasuke datar.

"TEME! Biarpun dingin begini harus tetap semangat dan banyak bergerak tau. Daripada berdiam diri sepertimu, bisa-bisa jadi beku."

"Hanya dengan suhu minus seperti ini manusia tidak akan membeku. Apalagi setelah berlatih. Dobe."

Kesal, karena apa yang diakatakan Sasuke benar seratus persen dan dia tidak dapat membalasnya. "Kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" Racaunya sambil mendudukan diri memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan rekan se-timnya itu. Mereka berduapun akhirnya terdiam. Mendalami pikiran masing-masing. Mengamati hujan salju yang turun satu persatu dengan perlahan.

"Ne, ne Sasuke."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bocah penuh kejutan nomor satu ini untuk berbicara lagi. Dia memang tidak bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama, pikir Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Kalau diperhatikan salju itu indah juga ya. Hahaha aku baru sadar."

"Dari dulu sama saja."

"Habis aku selalu malas kalau saju pertama sudah turun. Aku pasti langsung mengurungkan diri dalam selimut tidak pernah mengharapkan salju untuk turun. Jadi aku mengabaikannya. Aku benci musim dingin."

Terdiam sesaat lalu Sasuke bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau membenci musim dingin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto pun terdiam dan berpikir. Ya, kenapa dia sangat membenci musim dingin? Sampai saat ini Naruto belum tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu setiap musim dingin tiba ia hanya ingin musim ini cepat-cepat berakhir.

"Entahlah…" Desah Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Grr Teme! Bisa tidak sih berhenti memanggilku begitu!" Balas Naruto jengkel menghadapkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Satu-satunya julukan yang cocok untukmu hanya itu. Naruto."

"Arggggh kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengamuk dengan hebohnya.

Terdengar tawa halus. Membuat Naruto mematung seketika. Sasuke tertawa. Ya si muka es dan dingin ini tertawa. Untuk pertama kali Naruto melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu. Parasnya yang tampan semakin terlihat tampan saat ia bibirnya membentuk senyum itu. Seketika ada perasaan lembut yang aneh dalam relung hati Naruto. Jantungnya sedikit berpacu. Membuat ia sedikit bingung dengan perasaan ini. _Ah! Apa yang telah kupikirkan? Berpikir Sasuke tampan. Yang benar saja! Ada yang salah denganku Dattebayo._ Panik Naruto dalam hati. Tidak menyadari mukanya telah bersemu merah.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?! Be-benarkah? Mungkin karena kedinginan ya hahaha ngomong-ngomong cuaca semakin dingin ya." Jawab Naruto asal, tertawa canggung, menggarukan belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja kau kedinginan. Kau tidak menggunakan syal atau apapun."

Naruto mendongakan kepala ke atas dan mengingat. "Ah…Iya waktu itu aku meminjamkan syalku pada Konohamaru karena waktu itu dia terlihat sangat kedinginan. Jadi aku pakaikan saja langsung padanya. Yah cuma itu satu-satunya syal yang kupunya sih. Jadinya-"

Belum selesai Naruto bercerita tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda hitam yang hangat dan lembut menghalangi bibirnya. Yang ternyata merupakan syal hitam milik Sasuke. Sasuke melilitkan syal miliknya ke leher Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti.

"Pakai ini. Kalau kau sakit hanya akan merepotkan di misi selanjutnya."

Sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, Naruto terdiam dan berucap. "Bo-bodoh! Tidak perlu Sasuke aku tidak terlalu kedinginan kok. Lagipula bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Jangan berlebihan dobe aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Naruto semakin terdiam. Akibat perlakuan Sasuke barusan jantung Naruto semakin berdegup kencang. Tangannya gemetar. Mukanya semakin panas. Ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah semakin memerah. Untung ada syal pemberian Sasuke. Ia bisa sedikit menutupinya.

"Jaa Naruto."

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin pemuda raven itu pergi. Naruto tahu ia masih ingin bersama Sasuke. Untuk saat ini.

"Sasuke tunggu!"

Menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Umm Hem…Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di rumahku? Kebetulan aku ingin membeli ramen. Lebih enak kalau makan bersama ketimbang sendiri kan? Aku yakin kau pasti belum makan siang juga kan? Jadi ayo makan bersama!"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka ramen. Urusatonkachi."

"Ada banyak tomat di rumahku loh. Kau bisa menambahkan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau."

Mendengar kata tomat. Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menolak. Ahh memang cara paling ampuh mengajak bocah raven ini memang dengan tomat seksi kesayanganya.

-000-

"Tadaima!" Seru Naruto, biarpun ia tahu tidak akan pernah ada yang membalasnya. Tetapi ia sudah terbiasa mengucapkan salam seperti itu.

"Hei sasuke kau mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu?" Kata Naruto dengan semangat. Ia sangat senang ada seseorang yang bermain ke rumahnya.

"Hn, mandi dulu saja."

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan handuk." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Sasuke memerhatikan bagian dalam kamar Naruto. Seperti yang diduganya. Kamar ini sangat berantakan. Ia tahu Naruto pasti malas membersihkan rumah. Apalagi tidak ada orang lain yang membantunya. Selama ini Naruto selalu tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini.

Ya, persis seperti dirinya.

Kemudian pemikiran Sasuke terhenti saat melihat sebuah benda tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Cengiran khasnya mulai merekah.

_Ceroboh_

Membawa selipat handuk dan sabun Naruto memasuki kamar "Hoi Sasuke ini handuknya, sabun di kamar mandi sudah mau habis jadi aku bawakan yang bar- Hei! Apa yang kau pegang!"

"Hn, seharusnya aku yang bertanya dobe. Kenapa ada benda seperti ini tergeletak di kamar mu?" Kata sasuke jahil mengeluarkan seringai khasnya sambil memutar mutar benda yang tengah ia pegang dengan jahil.

"Celana itu baru mau aku cuci hari ini tapi aku lupa, jadinya- sudah lepaskan saja Teme!" Teriak Naruto menahan malu.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Menaruh boxer di sembarang tempat itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi itu tempat biasa kau menyimpan anu-mu yang imut itu."

"ARGH TEME!"

Siang itu terlewati dengan begitu seru di apartemen milik Naruto sampai tidak terasa matahari sudah tidak menampakan diri. Sasuke berniat untuk pulang. Akan tetapi Naruto memaksanya untuk menginap saja. Dengan alasan berbahaya untuk bocah sepertinya berkeliaran di desa pada jam segini. Siapa tahu ada jonin dari desa lain yang tiba-tiba ingin menculik Sasuke satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha.

Ya alasan yang tidak masuk akal bukan? Mana mungkin ninja jenius seperti Sasuke Uchiha dapat terculik semudah itu. Apalagi sedang damai-damainya di desa Konoha ini. Sasuke tahu semua itu hanya akal-akalan Naruto agar ia menginap di apartemennya. Tetapi ia membiarkannya dan memutuskan untuk menginap di sini. Karena ia merasa tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto sendiri untuk malam ini.

Dan ia pun tidak ingin sendiri.

-000-

"Ahhh kenyang sekali. Ramen memang yang terbaik dattebayo!"

"Kau ini maniak atau apa." Komentar Sasuke heran.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan 5 cup mie ramen hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menghabiskan ramen sebanyak itu dalam waktu 10 menit? Memakan satu cup ramen saja Sasuke sudah mual. Itupun dia mau memakannya karena disertai tomat yang banyak.

"Aahh menyedihkan sekali kau tidak bisa menikmati keindahan ramen." Ucap Naruto melantur.

Dengan perut buncit karena penuh dengan ramen. Naruto tidur-tiduran di lantai. Tatapannya lurus kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hei Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang mendadak serius. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Beranjak ke atas kasurnya dan duduk bersila. "Sudah menemaniku seharian ini." Jelasnya disertai cengiran mataharinya. "Aku sangat senang."

"Kau tahu Sasuke sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa aku membenci musim dingin."

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto yang menjatuhkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, hanya terus diam. Menunggu Naruto untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena aku…semakin sadar bahwa aku hanya sendirian."

"Di cuaca seperti ini tanpa kehadiran siapapun…Terasa sangat sepi. Hening. Hanya membuatnya semakin dingin.

Saat melihat sebuah keluarga yang berbahagia tertawa bersama-sama. Seolah kehangatan terpancar dari mereka. Sedangkan aku semakin kedinginan.

Aku merasa iri terhadap mereka. Mereka dapat bersama-sama sedangkan aku hanya seorang diri. Hahaha aku sangat kekanakan sekali ya Sasu-"

Belum lagi Naruto selesai berbicara. Lagi-lagi ia dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi kali ini lain. Bukan lagi syal hitam yang tadi ia lilitkan di lehernya. Melainkan sebuah bibir pucat Sasuke yang dingin namun lembut.

Kaget. Naruto hanya dapat terdiam sampai bibir itu terlepas dari bibirnya. Hanya sentuhan ringan tapi terasa sangat lembut. Naruto terus menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang tajam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk tindakan Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak pernah sendiri Naruto."

"Ada aku."

Hanya dengan sebaris kalimat singkat. Dada Naruto terasa sesak dan penuh oleh kehangatan. Kehangatan yang hanya dapat diberikan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Hanya Sasuke. Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang di kedua bola matanya. Menghalangi shaphire indahnya dan jatuh dengan mulus di kedua pipinya. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi kemudian ia jatuh memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku menyayangimu."

Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum dan balas memeluk Naruto erat. Ia mengangkat kepala Naruto yang berlinang air mata dan menciumnya kembali. Dengan sedikit canggung dan lembut. Tanpa lidah, tanpa tekanan apapun. Hanya saling menyentuhkan kedua bibir itu sampai mereka jatuh tertidur.

-000-

Tengah malam. Pemuda raven itu terbangun. Kemudian memerhatikan surai pirang yang tengah dipeluknya dan memeluknya. Ia mulai mengelus surai pirang itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hangat rasanya tidur bersama seperti ini bersama orang yang kau kasihi. Akan terasa menyenangkan apabila ia bisa tidur bersama Naruto setiap malam. Seketika terlintas sebuah ide dipikirannya. Ia kembali tersenyum kemudian mengecup puncak kepala surai pirang yang memiliki wangi citrus itu.

Pagi hari ia akan menyampaikan pada Naruto bahwa mulai besok ia akan pindah ke apartemennya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Naruto."

.

.

.

FIN

Waaah, ini fict pertamaku banget. Maaf banget kalau OOC dan gakjelas atau penulisannya masih salahh. Deg-degan juga pas mau publish soalnya gapernah bisa bikin cerita sampe beres kaya gini ._. Hanya ingin meramaikan fandom yang saya sangat sayangi :") yaitu SasuNaru dan terima kasih untuk bluebird-fallen-san untuk membantu saya memberanikan diri publish fict hehehe dan terima kasih buat yang mau baca!

-Akane-Rihime-


End file.
